The Lesson
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: Sasuke pov version/Semi-canon/"Besok adalah pesta dansa pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa berdansa,"/"Apa kau akan menurutiku jika aku mengajarimu berdansa?"/"Iya, aku janji,"/"Kau melewatkan pelajaran penting Sakura."/"Apa?"/Aku yakin kau akan menikmati pelajaran berdansa kali ini. For SasuSaku Fanday 2013.


The Lesson

_Summary: Sasuke pov version. Semi-canon: "Besok adalah pesta dansa pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata, Sasuke-kun! Aku tak bisa berdansa,"/"Apa kau akan menurutiku jika aku mengajarimu berdansa?"/"Iya, aku janji,"/"Kau melewatkan pelajaran penting Sakura."/"Apa?"/Aku yakin kau akan menikmati pelajaran berdansa kali ini/For SasuSaku Fanday 2013._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story © Firuri Ryuusuke_**

**_Rated : M (for safety)_**

**_Genre : humor (actually not) & family_**

**_Warning : typo(s) _**

**_ECHI_**

**_Happy SasuSaku Fanday!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku mendengarnya, aku tahu dia terbangun dan akan mengusikku tak lama lagi. "Huh, apa yang harus aku kenakan besok?" ujarnya dengan mendengus berkali-kali. "Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia terus mengeluh dan mengehela napas, semakin lama, semakin membangunkanku.

.

.

**_Proudly Present_**

**_The Lesson_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Belum saatnya indra pendengaranku memulai tugasnya lagi—seharusnya, atau ini akibat kepekaannya yang—memang di atas rata-rata. Tentu saja bukan itu, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan kapan memfungsikan kumpulan jaringan itu kembali tapi... aku sadar ini belum waktunya. Ayolah, ini memang belum saatnya memperkerjakan sel; jaringan bahkan organ tubuhku yang semestinya tak beraktivitas lebih awal. Jangankah pagi, aku tahu ini masih malam! Belum tengah malam malah! aku tahu karena aku baru saja terlelap—tak lama memang. Ah tidak, malah sekarang aku berpikir—mestinya aku sekarang sudah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadar bukan seperti ini. Tak adakah yang mengerti jika himpunan sel-selku yang lain masih terlalu lelah untuk bertugas lagi, setidaknya berikan waktu mereka untuk beristirahat. Ini waktuku istirahat; kami.

Apa aku terkena genjutsu? Tak mungkin, aku tak sedang berada di medan pertempuran saat ini—dalam arti sebenarnya. Namun jika di artikan lain—mungkin benar aku sedang dalam medan pertemuran, khusus aku dan istriku saja. Dan tak ada kemungkinan sama sekali aku terperangkap genjutsu apa lagi istriku absurd menggunakan genjutsu. Bahkan untuk situasi ini aku menjadi tidak logis.

Argh! suara itu hadir lagi, mengusikku, menerobos gendang telingaku. Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kembali bermimpi? Atau membuka netra? Aku malas melakukannya—sangat, amat sangat. Padahal aku ingat jika baru saja menutup sampulnya. Tak salah lagi ini suara; decak istriku, memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan _masterpiece_ Kami-sama itu untukku? Dia mendesah? Tak mungkin! Kita tak sedang dalam durasi permainan? Atau dia? Hmm...

Sekarang suara apa lagi? Sepertinya benda jatuh? Keras; berkali-kali atau pakaian; kain. Bunyinya seperti itu yang tertangkap olehku. Sial! Seseorang melemparkan kain ke mukaku! Padaku yang sedang tidur—pura-pura tertidur. Tak ada orang lain di kamar ini, selain aku dan istriku tentunya, dan aku tak merasakan cakra lain yang berada di sekitar kami. Ini bukan ide bagus untuk membangunkan Uchiha yang terlelap, bukan?

Dengan terpaksa sekali, aku menyingkirkan kain yang jatuh di atas wajah lantas melipat kelopak menampakkan bola kembarku. Mengerjab berkali-kali, membiasakan pupilku menerima cahaya. Sejak kapan kamarku seterang ini? Kami selalu mematikan lampu terlebih dulu setiap akan tidur. Kecuali jika aku menghendaki permainan dengan cahaya lampu seterang ini. Aku benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan hingga menggangguku, mestinya ia tahu aku baru saja pulang dari misi dan ingin segera tidur!

Dia memandangku juga saat ini, mungkin menyadari pergerakanku. "Astaga Sasuke-kun! Tak seharusnya kau mengaktifkan sharingan!" ujar wanita itu, wanita yang sekamar denganku sejak tiga bulan lalu.

Aku tak merasa begitu, ah mungkin hanya kesal! Lebih dari itu. Dan... hei, apa yang ia lakukan hingga kamar kami berantakan! Baju-baju berserakan di sembarang tempat, tak ada estetika lagi! Salah satunya di mukaku barusan, keterlaluan. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dingin—terlalu malas menanggapi wanita ini sejujurnya.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dari depan lemari pakaian, merangkak mendekatiku di atas ranjang, tak lama telah berada di atasku dengan tangan dan lutut menahan tubuhnya. Beraninya ia melakukan hal ini!

Iris emerald-nya menatapku bingung, "kau terbangun Sasuke-kun? Bukankah kau tadi bilang jika sangat lelah pulang dari misi?" Dia tersenyum dan menyipitkan matanya penuh arti, "hmm, kau nakal ya?" lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Kuakui, aku menginkan hal itu sekarang, merasakan gejolak yang dapat membuatku ter... apa lagi istriku ini; posisinya maksudku ditambah aku tak melakukan hal itu dengannya lima hari, karena misi tentu saja. Sayang aku masih sangat lelah sekedar menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama seperti biasa. Dan... aku tak terbangun jika dia tak membangunkanku! "jika kau ada masalah katakan padaku esok, aku akan membantumu, sekarang tidurlah!" jawabku pura-pura tak peduli.

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, memelukku, menyandarkan kepala dengan helaian merah muda di atas dada bidangku. "Tapi Sasuke-kun ini penting, aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum kau memberikan solusi dari masalahku," ucapnya lirih dan terdengar manja. Oke, ini berlebihan Sakura!

Bola mataku berotasi, "katakan apa masalahmu hingga kau mengganggu tidurku," tukasku pasrah, untuk kali ini.

Dia bangkit dari atas tubuhku, beralih duduk di samping dengan tetap memainkan jemariku. "Aku tak mengganggumu! Hanya saja aku sedang bingung... apa kau ingat Sasuke-kun besok hari apa?"

"Sabtu." jawabku seadanya sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi istriku yang berubah-ubah.

Dia tampak jengkel, "bukan, maksudku acaranya. Apa kau ingat besok ada acara apa?" tanyanya lagi, mata tampak bersinar penuh harap aku mengingat jawaban pertanyaannya, sayangnya tidak sama sekali. Sudah kubilang 'kan jika aku terlalu lelah. "Tidak." Jawabku enteng.

Raut kejengkelan di wajahnya semakin tampak jelas, "kau keterlaluan Sasuke-kun! Besok adalah hari pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata! Dan kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali!" celetuknya dengan naik beberapa oktaf dari sebelumnya. Benar, aku melupakannya hari pernikahan sahabatku; saudaraku sendiri; bukan begitu aku hanya terlalu lelah hingga tak dapat mengingatnya untuk saat ini, untuk saat ini saja aku melupakan persoalan sepenting itu. "Hanya itu? apa masalahmu?"

Ia mendesau, "begini Sasuke-kun... besok adalah pesta dansa, tidak ada pakaian yang cocok untuk kukenakan di sana. Bagaimana?" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah, ah ingin rasanya aku merengkuhnya dan memberikan balasan atas perbuatannya. Bukankah pertanyaan itu dapat ia utarakan besok, tanpa mengusikku. Sejujurnya tanpa ia memakai apa pun yang disebut busana, aku lebih menyukainya polos.

"Kau akan terlihat cantik mengenakan apa saja," jawabku—itu memang fakta, tak lama setelahnya aku melihat rona merah di segmen wajahnya. Andai dia tahu kalau sekarang aku ingin dia memakanku. "Tapi aku lebih memilih melihatmu telanjang, tampak semakin cantik." lanjutku tanpa sadar, kurasakan gelombang itu kembali muncul walau aku tak merasa lebih baik dari kondisi sebelumnya. Kenapa nafsu semakin meningkat saat keadaan seperti ini, naluri, mungkin.

Dia beranjak dari posisinya, memandangiku tajam dan aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. "Kau! Sasuke-kun, itu tak menyelesaikan apa pun!" Dia mengepalkan tangannya, dan khusus saat ini aku sepertinya akan menarik kata cantik sebentar saja.

"Jangan seperti itu, jika kau mau aku akan membelikan busana yang kau maksud besok, " cegahku sebelum kondisi tubuhku semakin parah. Jika analisaku benar, memang itulah tujuannya sengaja mengusikku. Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah ia tersenyum menatapku, kenapa ia tak mengatakannya dari awal dan membiarkan bagian tubuhku bereaksi lebih jauh.

"Sungguh? Baiklah kalau begitu tinggal satu lagi!" ucapnya berbinar, ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat, itulah istriku. Sakura, apa perlu aku mengatakan jika aku sangat lelah sekarang, semua sistem organku butuh istirahat. "Aku tak bisa berdansa," lanjutnya dengan tampang sedih—pura-pura pasti. Aku mendecih kesal, bahkan untuk istriku sendiri yang menyebalkan—sangat untuk saat ini.

Aku mencoba menutup kembali netraku, sungguh aku lelah Sakura, mengertilah! Jika aku tak dalam keadaan seperti ini mungkin aku akan membungkam mulutmu dengan... akh, itu semakin membuatku bangkit saja jika memikirkannya. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku, aku benar-benar menginginkan hal itu sekarang, menyentuh istriku! Tapi harus berapa kali kubilang aku sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Dia tak tinggal diam, tentu saja aku mengenalnya, merasakannya walaupun kelopakku telah tertutup sempurna. Dia menggoncangkan tubuhku, memanggil namaku berkali-kali dan jangan lakukan lebih dari ini. "hn?" tanyaku tanpa membuka mata. Tak ingin ia menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau mengajariku juga besok? Untuk berdansa, aku ingin melakukannya, kumohon Sasuke-kun. Jika tidak maka..."

Aku tak mau mendengar kelanjutannya jelas nantinya akan merugikanku, mengurangi jatah makan malamku—dalam arti lain seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku membuka mataku kembali, terlintas sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa lelahku. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Sekarang..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku, membatalkan kalimat yang akan kukatakan sebelumnya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku berubah pikiran, sepertinya aku harus menuruti naluriku dahulu dan aku merasakan tenagaku kembali pulih.

Ini semua salahmu Sakura, kau yang dari awal menggangguku. Dan aku tak akan menuntut imbalan dari semua permintaan kecuali ini. "Apa kau akan menurutiku jika aku mengajarimu berdansa?" tanyaku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tampak menimbang-nimbang.

Dia memberi jeda sebelum menjawab. "Iya, aku janji," pekiknya senang, aku tahu dia merasa sangat puas sekarang namun semua itu belum berakhir Sakura. Percayalah jika nanti akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

Aku terbangun dari posisiku semula, duduk merapat di tubuh istriku. "Apa kau keberatan jika latihan berdansa dilaksanakan sekarang juga?" tanyaku lagi, mungkin dengan seringai karena aku yakin istriku ini tak dapat menolaknya.

Dia membuka sedikit mulutnya, tak menyangka rupanya. "Aku memang belum merasa lelah Sasuke-kun, tapi bukankah tadi kau..."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Sahutku memotong ucapannya.

Sakura terlihat berpikir, menduga-duga apa yang aku rencanakan,"...aku akan menjadi murid yang baik!" teriaknya bersemangat, ia kelewat lugu pikirku.

Aku menuntunnya turun dari bidang tempat tidur empuk kami, lalu berdiri di samping ranjang. Seringai mungkin tampak jelas di wajahku, tak kusangka menjadi semudah ini. "Kau siap dengan pelajaran pertama?" tanyaku dan melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku mulai mendekap erat tubuh istriku, menahan punggunggnya, melekatkan tubuh bagian depannya dengan milikku.

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya mulai khawatir.

Aku mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencengkram pundakku, sedang tanganku yang lain mengangkat tangannya untuk bersentuhan dengan telapak tanganku. Tentu saja ini hanya mematahkan anggapannya, apa ia kira secepat itu? Tentu tidak. Pelajaran ini akan berjalan perlahan-lahan dan takkan terlupakan.

Ekspresinya berubah kembali sepertinya ia tak lagi curiga, ia tersenyum senang. Kuyakin ia akan menyukai pelajaran ini, sungguh. Aku merenggangkan dekapanku, memandang wajahnya. "Kau melewatkan pelajaran penting Sakura."

Ia mendongak, mencari celah dari ucapanku. "Apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mataku berkilat, ini adalah awal dari permainan seru yang aku rancang. "Kau harus melucuti seluruh pakaianmu, begitu pula denganku." Jawabku penuh keyakinan.

"Hah?" ia terperanjat, bibirnya yang terkatup menampakkan ruang. "Me-mangnya apa pelajaran pertama untukku?" tanyanya lagi tersengal.

"Mudah Sakura, kau hanya perlu berpegangan erat dan melingkarkan kedua kakimu di pinggangku untuk mengimbangi gerakanku. Kita berdua harus telanjang tentu saja." Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuknya mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, aku telah membungkam bibir itu rapat, mengecupnya berkali-kali, menyelimuti semuanya. Bibirnya sangat lembut menurutku, membuatku selalu merindukan sensasi ini tiap jauh dengannya. Aku menyapu seluruh epitelnya, dan terasa cukup manis. Tak berhenti di situ, aku sudah lama meninggalkannya, tak melakukan kewajiban ini, tentu aku ingin mendominasi. Lebih dari sekedar menghisap dan mengecap, aku menginginkan lebih dari ini—membutuhkan.

Jika kau tak mau melucuti pakaianmu sendiri maka akau akan melakukannya untukmu, apa aku benar jika kau akan menikmati pelajaran ini Sakura?

**_Fin_**

Halo saya datang lagi! khusus untuk meramaikan hari spesial ini. Tak adakah yang merindukan saya? #terus?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf tentang fic multicap saya yang terbengkalai, tapi tentu itu bukan kemauan saya. Kesibukkan untuk beralih ke pendidikan selanjutnya yang memaksa saya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Saya tetap melanjutkan fic-fic tersebut walau memakan waktu lama, tentu saja setelah semua persoalan pendidikan tak sepadat akhir-akhir ini, paling tidak setelah UN.

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini dan fic-fic saya sebelumnya, saya berharap masih ada yang menunggunya.


End file.
